Unexpected Turn Of Events
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: When Ginny and Harry start fighting, nine year old Lily takes comfort in writing to someone she has only heard stories about... Sirius Black.


**Unexpected Turn Of Events**

_Dear Sirius_

_They're at it again. Ever since Al and James went back to school all mummy and daddy do is fight. I think they think I can't hear them, but I can. I just don't understand, Siri. Why must they fight so much?_

_Daddy says I'm just like you… So that's why I'm writing to you because maybe you will be able to tell me what to do… But I know your not living anymore… So I don't know why I'm writing this really… I guess it just helps to write out my feelings._

_Lily Potter_

_February 8, 2017_

Lily sighed, putting the book that held all of her letters to Sirius in its spot under her bed. It was only a month since her brothers left to go back to Hogwarts but she missed them already. It wasn't that they were even really close, it was just the comfort of having someone there.

"I don't care, Harry!" She heard her mother scream from the floor above her and she fought to keep her tears back. She knew her father was cross at her mother, but she didn't quite know the whole story. Quietly and efficiently, she crept up the stairs to the third floor and sat outside the door she knew her parents were in as she did many nights in the past month.

"I know you don't," Harry said, unlike her mummy, her daddy was calm and he almost never raised his voice unless he was extremely mad. Lily adored that one thing about her father. "If you did you wouldn't be screaming and shouting at me while our nine year old daughter is downstairs."

Lily found herself nodding at that statement. She knew adults fought, she wasn't stupid, she just wished her parents wouldn't fight where she was too. "Lily has nothing to do with this, Harry! It's that boy of yours!"

Lily assumed her mother was talking about Teddy, as she wouldn't refer to either of her other brothers as 'that boy'.

Before she knew it, the door to the room opened and her parents came out, her mother looked extremely surprised to see her, while her father didn't at all. Her mother didn't say anything and nor did her father, he just picked her up and headed downstairs.

"Daddy," she said quietly as he tucked her back in her bed, "Why don't mummy like Teddy anymore?"

Her father sighed and planted a kiss on her forehead, "I don't know baby girl, now get some rest, okay?"

Lily nodded and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Mummy didn't say much when I woke up this morning. I'm assuming its cause she didn't notice me eavesdropping on her last night. But other than that everything was normal. I think they're trying to pretend everything is okay, but when I woke up and went to the loo, I heard daddy suggesting they go see a marriage counselor. I'm not sure what they are, but I hope it helps. Miss Surrey is looking at me weirdly, I think it's because I'm supposed to be writing in my writing book and not to you. I hate daycare so much, there's no point in it at all._

_Lily Potter_

_February 9, 2013_

"Lily, please do your work," Miss Surrey said with a disapproving look, taking the book out of her hands.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" Lily said glaring at the teacher. However it was no use because she ignored Lily and put the book up on the shelf. Lily could feel her anger building inside of her and the next thing she knew Miss Surrey was across the room and her book was floating back towards her. Lily just looked at the situation in shock, tears pooling in her eyes as she realized what she done.

_I'm in for it now._

"Lillian Luna Potter!" Lily's mother scolded when she came to pick her up, "How dare you curse your teacher! What on earth got you so mad?"

"She took my book when I was in the middle of writing!" Lily said with a frown, ever since her mother shown her dislike of Teddy, Lily felt further away from her mother.

"What were you supposed to be doing?" Her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lily rolled her eyes and replied. "Writing in our cursive books. But that's so stupid! The only thing I need to be able to write is my name and I can do that perfectly! Daycare or preschool or whatever you want to call it is boring! I don't learn anything anymore!"

"You are grounded until further notice, young lady, I don't want to hear a peep coming from you, now go to your room and do your homework." Her mother said causing the frustrated nine year old to run upstairs and slam the door, she knew she was being a brat, and if she didn't calm down she was going to get a spanking, but at that moment she didn't care. It seemed like all her mother cared about was being right. She wondered why her father wasn't home from work yet, he would have laughed at her, not thought she was being a disrespectful brat. She sighed and fell to her bed, wishing she could be far away from her mum.

"Hey Pumpkin," Lily's dad said coming into her room that night. Lily was laid across her bed looking at the ceiling.

"Hi daddy," she replied not taking her eyes off her ceiling. The young girl was still relatively mad and she didn't want to hurt anyone else.

"I'll make you a deal," he said softly, sitting on her bed and turning her head so she was looking at him, "I'll get you a tutor so you can be homeschooled, if you go and see a mind healer."

Lily thought for a while, on a positive note she didn't want to go to daycare/preschool but on the negative she didn't really want to see a mind healer either. Not that she had anything against Mind Healers, her cousin Molly went to one, but she didn't like to talk all that much. "Okay," she said after a while, what's the worst thing that could happen?

_Dear Sirius,_

_I have my first appointment with my Mind Healer tomorrow and I'm really nervous. I don't know why really, I asked Molly what it was like and she said it was just like talking to a friend. Can you believe it, Sirius? Nine-year-old friends with an adult? It sounds really weird to me. Daddy also said that after my appointment Molly, Lucy, and I can go for ice cream by ourselves! Mum never lets us go to Moo Moos by ourselves, speaking of mummy. Her and daddy had a huge fight the other night about me going to a mind healer; mummy argued that I wasn't crazy and daddy argued that he didn't say I was. I don't think people that see a mind healer are crazy; Molly has been going since she was five, how can a five year old be labeled as crazy? They can't. Anyway, the fight lasted forever like at least an hour, finally I heard mummy in the living room shouting the Burrow. I haven't seen her since, so I'm guessing she's at Grandma and grandpas, the fight was almost two days ago. Daddy said she was just cooling down, but that's obviously a lie. I wonder are they going to split up? Also, aren't I supposed to be sad? I can't help feel anything but relief; they're not fighting anymore. I am a little upset that mummy is gone and didn't even think about me in the process; even though I am a daddies girl, and if given the choice is stay with daddy. Anyway, Sirius, it's getting really late and I have to be up early, so I will say farewell for now._

_Lily Potter_

_February 23, 2017_

"Hello, I'm doctor Zabini," the women said with a warm smile.

"I'm Lily," Lily replied, sitting in the chair she was offered. She looked around the room with interest, it looked like a normal room that someone would have in their house.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" The woman asked with a welcoming smile, Lily just looked at her for a few minutes before replying.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter, I'm nine-years-old, I have an extremely large family, and therefore I have a few friends, but not really anyone outside my family. Though my brothers friends sister and I have been writing letters to each other, I like her she's nice, her name is Naomi."

The session went a lot like a normal conversation, Lily was surprised that it wasn't anything like she imagined it would be. She found out that the doctors name was Padma and she was a Ravenclaw in Hogwarts. They basically just talked about Lily's massive family and Naomi.

"What about at your home?" Padma asked when Lily was talking to her about Molly and Lucy's room.

"My rooms nice too. It's purple and light green and I have a few pictures of me and my brothers around the walls, but it's mostly me and my cousins, Molly in particular. I made a collage of our Muggle photos and that's on the wall too." Lily said with a smile and Padma nodded.

"What about your home life? Are you happy at home?"

Lily thought for a moment. "I used to be. But ever since my brothers came home for Christmas all they did was argue and fight. On New Year's Day mummy told daddy that my oldest brother wasn't her son and daddy wouldn't talk to her. Now mummy is at grandmas and grandpas and she has been for the past few days."

Padma nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard, "How do that make you feel?"

"Angry," Lily said with a shrug, "A lot of things make me angry."

"I see."

As the days and weeks passed by Ginny and Harry were getting further apart. Lily couldn't help but notice that her father was staying at work longer and when he was home him and her mother were very cold to one another. One night at dinner she finally decided that she seen enough, and she was done with being hurt.

"This is stupid!" She exclaimed, dropping her fork on the table. "If you're going to split up, do it already, because it obviously isn't working and your just hurting me in the process of whatever your doing!"

"Honey," her mother said in a childish voice, "I think you're just misunderstanding, you shouldn't think like that!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" Lily snapped back, rolling her eyes at her mother trying to talk to her as if she was four. She liked how her father talked to her, as she was an adult, and she understood that she was only nine, but she still liked being treated like an adult.

"She's right," Harry said with a shake of his head, "We're just hurting her more by staying together. Ginny, I want a divorce."

_Dear Sirius,_

_I should be sad… but I'm happy. I live with daddy now and I see mummy sometimes on weekends and when I go to grandma's and grandpa's._

_I want to say thank you for helping me through this… even though you didn't really do anything… but it helps having someone to talk too… Even if you aren't alive anymore._

_When I die and go beyond the veil, I can't wait to meet you, but until then, this is farewell._

_Lily Potter_

_July 1, 2017_

Years later, when the energetic girl had finally died it was Sirius who greeted her when she opened her eyes.

"Welcome to Beyond the veil, Lily." he said with a grin. "I'm Sirius."


End file.
